The present invention relates to spinal surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to surgical instruments and a method of using such instruments to insert an implant and anchors into the intervertebral disc space and the adjacent vertebrae.
Back pain can be caused by many different things, including any one of several problems that affect the intervertebral discs of the spine. These disc problems include, for instance, degeneration, bulging, herniation, thinning of a disc, and abnormal movement, and the pain that is experienced is generally attributable to friction or pressure that inevitably occurs when one adjacent vertebra exerts uneven pressure or when both adjacent vertebrae exert such pressure on the disc. Oftentimes, disc problems lead to the vertebrae impinging on one of the very many nerves located in the spinal column.
One surgical method commonly utilized to correct such disc problems is a fusion procedure where a surgeon fuses together adjacent vertebrae in single or multiple levels. Different methods (as well as apparatus for use in those methods) for such surgery have been developed for performance on cervical, thoracic, or lumbar vertebral bodies. These fusion procedures will be referred to herein as interbody fusion or “IF.” Traditional IF techniques generally involve removing at least a portion of the troublesome disc from the patient, adding bone graft material into the interbody space between the vertebrae that flank the disc, and inserting a spinal implant device into the space to hold the graft material in place and to support the vertebrae while solid bone mass forms therebetween. Oftentimes, the steps of inserting an implant and bone graft material involve first packing the implant with the bone graft material, and thereafter implanting that construct.
While IF is a long-established technique for correcting the aforementioned disc problems, it is one that is constantly updated. For instance, different implants have been created to suit specific needs, and methods involving the insertion of such implants and the preparation of the vertebrae to receive same are constantly evolving. One major issue that has existed and will continue to exist is the fact that implants inserted into the disc space often take an extended period of time to achieve permanent fusion between the adjacent vertebrae. This leads to long recovery periods for the patient. Certain implants also fail to achieve a degree of fusion that permanently eliminates flexion, extension, and axial movement between the two adjacent vertebrae. This may allow for the initial fusion created by the implant to wear down in certain aspects, which in turn allows for future discomfort to the patient and potentially follow-up surgical procedures.
Thus, there exists a need for a spinal implant, method of using the implant, and related instrumentation for such method that improves upon these shortcomings.